Chapter 217
Chapter 217 is titled "Stowaway". Cover Page Hatchan's Sea-Floor Stroll Vol. 31: "Save the Catfish Village! Hatchi turns the Treasure into Ingredients!" Hatchan returns to save the village. Short Summary After the Straw Hat Pirates escape from the Marines, everyone in Alabasta rejoices over the recovered peace. Smoker and Tashigi promise to continue chasing after Zoro and Luffy as they look at the duos' new bounties. Meanwhile on the Going Merry, everybody is depressed from Vivi's departure. A mysterious figure appears before the crew. To their surprise, Nico Robin, the former partner of Crocodile, reveals that she was on the ship the whole time. She then sits down and asks Luffy if she could join his crew. Long Summary Marine Captain "Black Cage" Hina is finishing up the last of Mr. 2's forces while on a communication line with one of her colleagues. She is expressing her frustration at having been fooled into a trap, as of Bon Kurei's men attempts to attack her. She drives her arm directly into the attacker, and as she does her arm encompasses him in a black iron ring that completely restrains him. "Iron Fist" Fullbody and Jango fawn over her display of power, with the former commenting that such is the ability of the Ori Ori no Mi. Hina reveals that the colleague she is speaking with is Smoker, and that the actual source of her disappointment is him. She is upset with Smoker because he seemed to actually be pretty happy when Luffy got away from her. In Alabasta, the citizens are still confused as to who Vivi was talking to, but are happy nonetheless that their Princess is okay. They resolve to once again begin rebuilding the city. The Kung Fu Dugongs and the various wildlife of the country are also overjoyed. In Yuba, the citizens are confused as to why Toto is laughing so much, and he says that he will not tell any of them, leading Koza to believe he's gone crazy from the sandstorms. Toto is instead of thinking of his funny times with Luffy, and hopes the pirate will come back and enjoy some water some time. The citizens discuss more repair work that needs to be done around the country, including the casino. Cobra reflects with Igaram on how much his Vivi has grown, as various parts of the country are shown to still be rejoicing. Chaka has come to visit Pell's grave, though he finds it strange that he is unable to shed any tears for his friend. Vivi and Karoo watch on as the Marines attempt to chase after the Straw Hat Pirates, finally wiping her tears. In another area of the city, a couple of Royal Palace soldiers are discussing Matsuge as he sits in front of them. They wonder why the Princess has made him a member of the Super Spot-Billed Duck Troops, even though he's a camel. At a doctor's office out in the desert, a man is leaving and thanking the doctor for his treatment. The doctor tells him to make sure he gets some more rest, and wonders why he's in such a hurry. At the last second the doctor yells to him that he forgot something, and holds up a white hood adorned with stars. Vivi and Karoo decide to make their way back to Alubarna, as the narrator goes on to describe the amazing rate at which the country rebuilt itself. Out at sea on Smoker's ship, Tashigi has finally awoken and comes to the deck. Smoker pours her some coffee as he is looking at Luffy and Zoro's bounty posters. Smoker recaps Zoro's exploits from Whisky Peak through Mr. 1's defeat, revealing that he was actually an assassin from the West Blue known as Daz Bonez. He comments on how all the powerful people that Crocodile recruited have been taken down, and that they will now once again pursue the Straw Hats, to which Tashigi firmly agrees. Aboard the Going Merry, Zoro explains that the Marines are no longer pursuing them. As he talks though, the other Straw Hats grow more and more depressed, leading him to ask what their problem is. Chopper, Nami, Luffy, Sanji, and Usopp are all extremely sad that Vivi is no longer with them, annoying Zoro and causing him to suggest that he should have just drug her aboard. They each subsequently insult Zoro for suggesting this, but Usopp points out that Luffy's insult makes no sense, only annoying Zoro further. The antics are interrupted however, by a female stowaway commenting that they've finally made it out to sea. Zoro braces for combat, Nami is distraught, Sanji fawns over her beauty, Usopp freaks out that an enemy is aboard, Chopper has no idea who she is, and Luffy is somewhat surprised that she is alive. The stowaway is revealed to be Nico Robin (who they still recognize as "Miss All Sunday") and she once again uses her abilities to disarm them. Nami asks when she got there, and Robin reveals that she's been there the whole time, taking a bath and reading a book. She has borrowed some of Nami's clothes, angering her further. Robin asks Luffy is he remembers what he said to her, immediately prompting Sanji to get aggressive with his captain, assuming that he said something reckless to the pretty lady. Luffy grows even more confused, to which Robin implores him to take responsibility. Luffy finally asks her what she wants, and Robin asks Luffy to let her join the crew. Quick Reference Chapter Notes *The people of Alabasta resume rebuilding at an accelerated rate, thanks to the inspiration they receive from the princess. *Mr. 1's real name is stated to be "Daz Bonez". *Pell is alive. **He receives medical care from a doctor out in the desert, but accidentally leaves his hood. *Hina is revealed to have eaten the Ori Ori no Mi. *With higher/more bounties, Smoker and Tashigi decide to once again pursue the Straw Hat Pirates. **Although they decide this now, they are not seen pursuing this agenda again until after the timeskip, during the events of the Punk Hazard Arc. *Nico Robin reveals that she stowed away on the Going Merry to escape the Marines, and asks Luffy to accept her into the Straw Hat Pirates. *This is the last chapter of the Alabasta Arc as well as the Alabasta Saga. Characters Site Navigation ca:Capítol 217 de:Mikkōsha it:Capitolo 217 Category:Volume 24